Of Love And Newspapers
by PKlovesDW
Summary: Why to believe one's horoscope can come true. One-Shot! HP/DM. By DW.


**A/N: **I need to stop writing these sickingly sweet One-Shots. This one is written for the: Character Horoscope Challenge.

**Summary: **Why to believe one's horoscope can come true. One-Shot! HP/DM. By DW.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, because I'm Dutch, and J.K. Rowling is Brittish. So, that's settled.

* * *

><p><em>Improvement <em>_in __relationships __is __most __satisfying. __A __person __with __whom __you __are __interested __in __continuing __a __relationship __seems __to __want __the __same __as __you; __go __slow. __Harmony __and __beauty __are __deeply __satisfying __and __you __gain __a __great __deal __of __joy __by __watching __nature, __watching __others, __viewing __art, __etc. __Today __you __may __decide __to __do __many __of __these __things. __Close __personal __ties __to __other __people __are __a __central __point __for __your __feelings. __Travel __and __mental __development __at __high __levels __are __major __themes __in __your __life __plan. __Take __steps __that __will __help __to __broaden __your __horizons __both __intellectually __and __spiritually. __You __can __now __reflect __on __your __own __situation, __just __how __you __feel __about __yourself. __Emotions __of __others __are __clear__._

Draco threw down the newspaper in disgust. Who needed a horoscope anyway? He looked down just in time to watch how Harry woke up. The beautiful green eyes fluttered open, before a small smile covered Harry's face. "Good morning, Draco," he murmured, voice laden with sleep.

"Good morning to you too, Harry," he said, smiling, forgetting all about his horoscope this morning.

Harry hummed and reached up, pulling Draco down for a kiss. Draco let him have it, before he pulled back. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Breakfast sounds great," replied Harry, letting his breath ghost over Draco's lips. Draco claimed another kiss, before he got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, where a tray with breakfast was already waiting. He picked it up and walked back to his and Harry's bedroom. He opened the door with his elbow and walked over to the bed, putting the tray on Harry's lap.

Harry smiled up at him. "Thanks."

Draco smiled back and settled next to Harry on the bed. "You're welcome."

"Something interesting in the newspaper?"

"Hmm? No, not really. Only an article about a Quidditch accident, the resignation of Rita Skeeter and they rolled up an illegal dragon breeding program."

Harry perked up at the Rita Skeeter bit. "Give me that newspaper," he said eagerly.

Draco handed it over and Harry read the little article on the front page, squeezed in the far right bottom corner. He nibbled on his toast and a small, gleeful smile spread across his face as he read on. "Huh, didn't find any satisfaction from her work anymore? I thought not. She probably has been sued far too many times. Either way, she deserves it," Harry concluded, putting the newspaper away again.

Draco shook his head, smiling. "Well, I thought she was awfully nice. I'm sad she resigned," he said, mock hurt, while putting a hand over his heart.

Harry hit him, mock scowling.

Draco smiled and stretched, yawning. He watched Harry eat and a feeling of tenderness washed over him, making his smile soften. He loved to watch Harry, and asked himself almost every day how he ended up being with him. But he was thankful and cherished every moment of it. The few months he shared with Harry were pure bliss, almost too good to be true. But he had faith in them. They went slowly, he had only moved in with Harry a few days ago, and he was sure he could never tire of Harry being there every single day. He wanted to travel sometime, to learn more about potions. He only had to talk it through with Harry.

"Come on," said Harry, nudging Draco in his side.

"To where?" he asked when Harry stood up and got out of his pyjamas.

"To go outside, of course!" he said cheerily, watching the weather. It really was a nice day for an Autumn. The sun shone brightly, even if it was only late in the morning. Draco got out of bed and dressed himself too, stealing kisses from Harry every now and then, making Harry smile. "Come on."

Draco followed Harry outside, breathing in the fresh, crisp air. Harry took his hand and led them to a park with a forest. Draco looked around, being here for the first time. It was noticeable that Autumn truly had arrived. Leaves were coloured all kinds of gold, red and brown, making a beautiful scenery. He actually found joy in watching all the trees, and could admit that maybe his horoscope was somewhat correct.

Harry led Draco to a small winding road. Draco took everything in. Every different tree, every coloured leaf, but most of all Harry. Harry's face glowed with happiness and was freed of every worry. And in that moment he could read every emotion Harry felt. Happiness, contentment, freedom, peace, but most of all, love. And he saw all of that in a small clearing of a forest.

Harry stopped then, a breeze caught in his hair, making him more beautiful in Draco's opinion. Rose-coloured cheeks, full pink lips and sparkling green eyes, which were gazing at him and caught his own grey stare. The force of it knocked the breath right out of his lungs, the intensity almost too much to keep looking. But he did. Harry reached up with his hand and cupped Draco's cheek, stroking his thumb over the soft expanse of skin. Draco leaned into the caress and smiled softly. Harry smiled back, before he leaned in and captured Draco's lips in one of the most intense, but sweet kisses Draco had ever received. He leaned in and put his hand on Harry's shoulder and he laid the other on Harry's neck, not wanting to let go.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him in, aligning their bodies. An unnatural breeze blew around them, making their hair dance in the rhythm of the wind. They broke off their kiss, and put their foreheads together, watching each other with half-lidded eyes.

And in that moment Draco knew his horoscope was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The End! I told you it was sweet...


End file.
